Our Wands
by iluvfabian
Summary: After Fred's death, who better is left to piece together Molly Weasley than Ginny herself?
1. Wands and Tea

Fred was gone. Gone. He wouldn't pull my hair anymore or even set off a bomb in the kitchen while mum wasn't looking. I missed him so much. Mum had become more than words depressed. She became dead herself. She hardly smiled anymore and when she did talk, she was even more overbearing than before.

But what could you expect? The Weasleys were bound to get something done to them.

"Ginny," my mum called. "Please come help me find my wand." …..

"Yes, mum!" I called as I went down the stairs of the now empty Burrow. Ron and Harry, much to my dismay, had decided to go to Hogwarts and help rebuild. Professor McGonagall was extremely weak from the battle and was still recovering. Ron and Harry had started living in Hogwarts and were ready to rebuild.

Bill was married to Fleur, or course, and that meant he hardly ever came home. Especially now that Fleur was pregnant.

Charlie was helping Ron and Harry from time to time but mostly spent his time traveling back and forth to Romania and back.

Percy was extremely busy at the Ministry, doing Merlin knows what but dad apparently agreed that it was important business.

George went traveling to France. I suppose it was his way of grieving.

Dad was busy working at the Ministry of course. He came home late and that didn't seem to bother mum anymore but it bothered me plenty.

I was left to help my mum heal from her loss. I was the sacrifice of the family. I had to hear her crying and sobbing at least three times a week. I, Ginny Weasley, was left to fix the remains of my mum. She had been utterly wrecked. Fred was the cheer of the family. Him and George made any mood brighter. And with both of them gone, nothing seemed brighter.

"Ginny, dear," my mum sighed. She was sitting in her normal position and stance for the past few weeks. My mum sat at our kitchen table, a hot tea nestled between her hands, her wand beside her tea, and a blank stare on her face. "I can't find my wand."

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. "It's right here, mum. See?" i showed her the wand. She gave a rare smile.

"Blimey, I am going mad. You were right." she said in a depressed voice.

"You're not going mad, mummy," I said comfortingly. She looked at me with tear-stained eyes. I sat down beside her and started talking about something, anything to get her to see she was just fine. I smiled. "Remember that one time when Percy tripped down the stairs? And Charlie was racing down the stairs that morning too, because he had a date with that girl and he tripped over Percy's body?"

"That was an unexpected trip to St. Mungo's," my mum smiled, almost forming a smile. She looked…almost happy for once. I pressed on further. This was working all too well.

"Or remember that time when you and Hermione started gaining up on Ron? He failed his Transfiguration class. McGonagall had to come here, and then all three of you beat him for it. I've never seen Professor McGonagall act so civil, you two were friends, weren't you?" I asked.

Mum smiled faintly. "She was my professor, the mum of one of my best friends," her eyes watered up. "You know I had two brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Now, Minerva McGonagall had a daughter, Maggie McGonagall. Fabian fancied her more than anything in the world. And they married right after Hogwarts, literally. The wedding was days after graduation." mum laughed and I did so too, not realizing how nice it felt.

"I never knew she had a daughter," I said.

Mum's eyes watered a bit. "That's because Maggie died a few years before we had Bill. Fabian and Maggie had two sons, James and Thomas. Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback, and a few others killed Maggie and the boys. Cold murder. Fabian wanted revenge, Gideon tried to stop him, but in the end, they both perished. Minerva took it the hardest. Her daughter and grandsons were dead and gone. And Minerva's other son, Samuel, had already died a few years before. Only now do I know her grief."

I suddenly realized something. "That's why she's so strict with us," I said in awe.

"Yes, Ginny, dear," my mum laughed. I smiled. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I offered. My mum jumped up before I had even positioned myself to get up.

She scowled at me and suddenly, I felt warm, knowing that that was the first time my mum had been herself and scowled at me in over three weeks. I smiled. "Ginny! Times are still dangerous. I'll answer the door."

"Do it then, mum," I said urgently. The guest at the door was probably there for five minutes already.

"Oh." my mum and I said at the same time. It was Hermione. Not that I wasn't glad to see her, I had just forgotten that we were supposed to go to Diagon Alley together that day.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said warmly as she hugged her. "Ginny. Mrs. Weasley, I was planning on taking Ginny to Diagon Alley today. You wouldn't want to join us, would you? I'm sure it will be a sunny day today and it is quite hot in the Burrow on hot days." Hermione offered with a smile.

"Oh, no," my mum said nonchalantly. "I am far too busy, my dears. You two go on and have fun."

"Busy doing what, may I ask?" I asked her with high eyebrows.

My mum stared at me. "Busy cleaning the house, Ginevra! And if you are in the mood to question, then you might as well pick up a sponge and start cleaning like a Muggle!" my mum ordered. Hermione and I smiled at each other for once.

My mum bustled around the kitchen and it didn't feel so empty.

"Let's go then," Hermione decided. I agreed.

Just as Hermione and I were about to step outside the door, my mum tapped my shoulder. She smiled warmly at me and hugged me. "Your wand, Ginny." she handed me my good old trusty wand. I smiled and hugged her back.

"And I want to hear more about that Maggie girl when I come back!" I called to my mum as hermione and I started walking away.

"Who's Maggie?" Hermione asked me as we walked over to Luna's house.

I smiled. "Technically, my aunt." Hermione looked at me skeptically. "Come on, let's go. We haven't all day."


	2. Promise Me, Mum

***Once again, i own nothing. this is all j.k. rowling's. she's fabulous!***

The Promise

When I came home, I had a smile on my face. Mum was acting normal and that was so nice. She had even scowled at me and that was a big improvement. I couldn't wait to tell Ron or Harry!

"Mum, I'm home!" I announced as I walked into the warm Burrow. I looked around but the Burrow seemed as empty as ever. A cold sinking feeling came over me. Mum was still the same. I thought we both had escaped the cold pit we were thrown into….I was probably wrong.

"Ginny," my mum said softly. She was sitting on a chair by the fireplace. I took a deep breath and walked over to her. "You had fun at Diagon Alley, did you?" she asked, not expecting an answer I could tell.

I bit my lip. "A great time." I said quietly. "I thought you…you were cleaning when I left." I didn't want to be too harsh but I also wanted to get to the point. "Mummy, I thought you were doing better today. I left only because you seemed a bit brighter. If I would have known you were still…tired…I would have stayed behind with you."

"Oh, Ginevra," my mum sighed as she tackled me almost into a hug. I didn't rebel against it for some reason. I suppose I needed a hug too. I rested my head against her shoulder. "I should have been there instead of Fred." she said softly.

I jumped up from the sofa. "Mum, don't you dare say that!" I barked at her. She looked surprised with her tear-stained eyes. "If you had been there instead of Fred…" I choked back so many tears I felt embarrassed. I didn't intend to cry, but just the thought of that happening made my heart ache.

"Fred died for a reason," I explained through muffled tears, "And there was nothing we could, nor anything we can still do to change that. Fred loved having fun more than anything. He would be ashamed to see you acting like this! Merlin knows he is partying every night with James Potter and Sirius! Can you imagine what would happen to the family…to me…if you had gone instead of him?" I said. My eyes were overflowing with tears.

My mum looked at me in puzzlement and then utter sympathy. "Ginny, dear…" she cried as she enveloped me into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"You cant leave me," I cried. "Ever."

"I wont, Gin, I wont." my mum promised.


	3. McGonagall's Visit

*** i own nothing, this all belongs to the fabulous j.k. rowling***

listen to maybe by yiruma when you read this, or kiss the rain by yiruma. I also do not own these songs!

A Very Much Needed Guest

"You never finished telling me about Maggie," I told my mum as we sat down at the kitchen table. My dad had gone to sleep already and my mum was still too weak to go to sleep, if that were possible. "Maggie McGonagall, remember?" I asked.

"Oh." my mum said. "Well what do you want to know about her?"

"Everything," I announced but just as I said that, there was a faint knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said before I remembered the last time I offered to. My mum gave me 'the' look and I sat back down. "I'll, er…just wait for you to answer it."

My mum sat up from her chair and with her wand at ready, said, "Who are you? Answer me!"

"Molly Prewett, it's only me! Minerva McGonagall." a familiar voice said. I stared at the door in confusion. McGonagall rarely came to our home, EXTREMELY rarely, like once every five years.

"Is that so?" my mum questioned her. "Really, then? Okay, very well. Answer this for me. When did Maggie marry Fabian? What year and how many children did they have?"

"Maggie married Fabian in 1978 and they had James Fabian Prewett and Tomas William nine months later, a set of twins, on December twenty-third, at St. Mungo's, at seven thirty p.m. Anything else, Molly?" McGonagall asked in a tired voice.

"No," my mum said quietly. "Nothing else. Come on in." my mum offered as she opened the door, showing Professor McGonagall. She looked quite the same as before, except she wore her large witch's hat a bit lower to hide the scar on her cheek.

"Good evening, Ginny," she said to me.

"Hello, professor." I said. "What brings you here so late? Oh, sorry. I'll just leave, I suppose." I said as I started to walk away.

"Oh, Ginny, there's no need for that. You're very much an adult now, my dear." Professor McGonagall said sadly. I smiled at the thought. Professor McGonagall always had a way of making me feel so much better about myself.

"Don't put that in her head, Minerva," my mum muttered as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"Mummy, put the tea down already!" I said in an exasperated tone. "The tea is not going to make anything go away, I'm sorry to say. Professor, please tell her the truth. She won't seem to get away from tea and honey." I almost cried.

"Ginevra!" my mum scolded me. I rolled my eyes a bit and almost hid a smile, as did my mum.

"She is so much like Maggie," Professor McGonagall said in a happy voice. "Molly, dear. Maggie would be so happy to see that you can face death better than she herself. Please do that for her. You know how she was when my William died. You know, Ginny, my children William and Maggie?"

I gulped. "Yes, my mum recently told me, Professor. I'm really sorry." I said in my most sincere voice.

"She was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, and she took full privileges of that," my mum laughed. "Mags was perfect, wasn't she, Minerva?" they both laughed and agreed.

"Well I am far from perfect," I smiled. "Tell me about her, please, if you don't mind?" I asked with one of my rare smiles. My mum looked at me adoringly, something she always did and made me blush because of, especially around other people.

"Maggie was one of the chasers for Gryffindor and she was quite talented, if I may so myself." Professor McGonagall smiled. "She and Fabian were completely inseparable. They had my blessing, of course. He was handsome, perfect, and well-mannered. And a gryffindor." I laughed.

"They had twins at nineteen," My mum laughed. "James Fabian Prewett, and Tomas William Prewett on December 23rd. They all fought valiantly before their deaths." My mum said with watery eyes. "Maggie might have loved my brother more than I did."

"She was one in a million, then," I said in a realizing voice. My mum nodded.

"I have something to tell you, mummy," I said in a gulping voice. "I love Harry Potter. And we plan to get married very soon."


	4. I Don't Understand It

***i own nothing, this all belongs to the fabulous j.k. rowling***

"Ginny?" my mum asked in shock and horror, which made me feel even more uneasy. Professor McGonagall was looking down, not allowing her eyes to rise far above the brim of her hat. "You…and Harry…you're getting… married?"

"Merlin, Molly dear, don't you have ears?" Professor McGonagall said in a slightly annoyed voice. I bit my lip and wrung my hands together, though careful not to show my true feelings: utterly terrified.

"Ginevra," my mum said softly. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked with hurt in her eyes.

"I was scared, partly because of the reaction you have right now, mum!" I defended myself but I was careful not to make her even more hurt. "And Harry and I only discussed it about a week ago. I didn't want to say anything…because…well, because you were so hurt after Fred that I couldn't bear the thought of announcing a wedding."

"So he's proposed then?" my mum asked with a high eyebrow.

I blushed down to the root of my red hair. "Not quite."

My mum's eyes flashed a bit. "What are you saying, Ginny? 'Not quite'? Has he offered you a ring or not? It's a simple question, Ginevra." she said in a threatening voice. I gulped.

"Well…yes." I said softly. My hand drifted down to my pocket and I pulled out the small yet delicate ring Harry had given me only a week ago. "We went to Hogwarts, and it was the most perfect moment, mummy. Please understand, you know how much I love him!" I begged her. My mum stared at the table in shock.

"Molly!" Professor McGonagall snapped. Even I was surprised. "Merlin knows you were the same age as her when Arthur proposed to you. Have some mercy, for the sake of Harry Potter surviving. It's ridiculous. Everyone thought he would die from Voldemort, and now he will most likely die from Molly Weasley's wrath." The thought made me want to vomit.

My mum took in a deep breath of air before arguing some more. I rolled my eyes. "Ginny, don't you dare roll your eyes at me for one. For two, as I have said before, your father and I were just absolutely, one-hundred percent MADE for each other. You know this, dear." she said gently.

"Well Harry and I are made for each other," I fought back. "Mum, you don't know. You never understand anything I tell you. All you ever do is scold me or tell me that i myself don't get things quite right. Well, you're wrong. I do understand a lot, minus one thing. I don't understand love. All that's it told me so far is that I will marry Harry Potter and no one can stop me. I'm sorry, mum."


End file.
